justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MikeyRocks33/2017 - A Year in Review, plus Q
ok hi Anyways, since I am the queen of original blogs, I thought "why don't I unintentionally copy Sandra make my own EOY blog?", so I did, and it is amazing. Anyways let's get this on a roll. Favorite Albums of 2017 1. Rainbow, Kesha - This album is one of the best I have ever listened to, let alone one of the best I have listened to this year. Its main underlying theme is about the process of moving on, and not taking note of what the people bringing you down do or say. I won't lie, but when this was first released, I was not in the right state of mind, but this album has brought up my spirits a lot, and this is why this album is great. It deserves every award it receives. 2. Lust for Life, Lana Del Rey - Another fantastic album. My second favorite in Lana's discography (after Ultraviolence), I feel that this album has very soothing and angelic instrumentals, alongside being Lana's most politic-heavy album, from climate change in Change, to modern-day feminism in God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It. This album also deals with the depression Lana has dealt with, and how she overcame it, evident in the last track, Get Free. It another glorious album that deserves awards. 3. Melodrama, Lorde - This album may not be too popular on this wiki, but it deserves to be mentioned. Around four years in the waiting, the second album of Lorde is definitely a soft departure from Pure Heroine. While that album dealt with the perks of being a teenager, Melodrama deals with the aftermath of a breakup that Lorde has experienced. For an artist who was 19/20 years of age while creating this, she is destined for great things in the future. With clever lyricism and soft, mellodic tempos, this album will most likely be a classic 20 to 50 years in the making. Released to universal acclaim from critics and fans alike, this album is one of the most successful this year, gaining a 91/100 score on Metacritic, and placing at #1 on most critic's end-of-year lists, this album will not be forgotten any time soon. 4. Queen Elizab**ch, CupcakKe - While she is known for her more vulgar and provocative tracks, CupcakKe definitely does not shy away from political topics. Continuing to talk about sexual topics that make fans adore her in the first place, she also gains a new following with her flows, which continue to be apart of bangers, like CPR and 33rd. This album has definitely cemented CupcakKe into underrated legendary status. 5. MASSEDUCTION, St. Vincent - It's just a really good album by an underrated artist. With clever lyricism, and feel-good beats, like Melodrama, this album shouldn't be forgotten any time soon. Honorable Mentions DUA LIPA, Dua Lipa After Laughter, Paramore utopia, Bjork hopeless fountain kingdom, Halsey Meaning of Life, Kelly Clarkson Beautiful Trauma, P!nk What Do You Think About The Car?, Declan McKenna Best Songs of 2017 1. Praying, Kesha 2. Love, Lana Del Rey 3. New Rules, Dua Lipa 4. The Louvre, Lorde 5. Perfect Places, Lorde 6. Learn To Let Go, Kesha 7. Masseduction, St. Vincent 8. Lust for Life, Lana Del Rey 9. Cut To The Feeling, Carly Rae Jepsen 10. 100 Letters, Halsey Best Music Videos of 2017 1. the gate, Bjork 2. Lust for Life, Lana Del Rey 3. Learn To Let Go, Kesha 4. Beautiful Trauma, P!nk 5. New Rules, Dua Lipa Honorable Mentions *''Hey Hey Hey'', Katy Perry (even though the song is absolutely terrible) *''Love'', Lana Del Rey *''Andy Warhol Is Dead'', Sharon Needles *''Perfect Places'', Lorde *''CPR'', CupcakKe *''Hard Times'', Paramore Best TV Shows of 2017 1. RuPaul's Drag Race '' 2. ''American Horror Story 3. Shameless 4. 13 Reasons Why 5. A Series of Unfortunate Events Favorite Discoveries of 2017 (credits to MH) *Every Taylor Swift album from Speak Now until 1989 *''E•MO•TION'', Carly Rae Jepsen *''Ultraviolence'', Lana Del Rey *''Breathe Me'', song by Sia *All of Sia's earlier discography (pre-''1000 Forms of Fear'') *More things I probably can't remember lmao Q&A (inspired by DanceGuy151) Since I'm feeling nice and I want those comments, I will also be doing a Q&A lol. Ask away, I guess Category:Blog posts